Asset tracking, such as vessel tracking, can be accomplished anywhere in the world using Global Positioning Systems (GPS) in conjunction with advanced communications systems. Typical tracking systems combine remote tracking hardware, data telemetry, shore-based data assembly, and mapping software to provide users with real time monitoring of individual boats or fleets of vessels. Although many vessels have some onboard instruments to measure environmental parameters such as wind speed and direction, this information is rarely included with the GPS telemetry because of high system integration and communications costs. However, having quick access to position information that is collocated, in both space and time, with environmental parameters, including such meteorological and oceanographic parameters as wind speed and direction, sea state, and ocean currents, can provide users with a more complete picture of the environmental conditions encountered by the vessel. The environmental information is useful in both vessel performance assessment and fleet management.